Becky's Amnesia
by snheetah
Summary: Becky has amnesia but will she remember who she really is in time?
1. Amnseia

**Hey me again. I don't own the show WordGirl or its characters. Some parts in this will sound really cheesy and really bad.**

* * *

"Another sunny day here in our city," the narrator narrated. "Our young superhero is fighting another battle with Dr. Two-Brains."

"Have a little bit of fondue WordGirl," Dr. Two-Brains cackled as he shot her with his ray.

WordGirl dodged it. "Oh I don't think so Doc," she said as she flew at him.

Dr. Two-Brains took out a canon and loaded it with some cheese. He lit the string and ran for cover. WordGirl was flying at him with super speed and saw the cheese coming towards her. She stopped herself but the cheese, having an impact of great force on her stomach, made her fly across the air and crash into a hard tree where she bumped her head. At that accident she was transformed back into Becky Botsford.

Captain Huggy Face ran to her and Dr. Two-Brains followed. When they arrived Huggy was shocked to see Becky knocked out and thinking that Dr. Two-Brains would have known that she was actually WordGirl.

Dr. Two-Brains looked around but he didn't see WordGirl nowhere in sight. "I'll meet up with you again WordGirl!" he shouted to they sky as he left.

When the evil doctor left, Huggy jumped near Becky and patted her on the shoulder. When she woke up she yelped when she saw Huggy.

"Who are you?" she yelled at him. "Get away from me!"

Huggy jumped back.

Becky continued talking. "I don't know who you are but get away from me you crazy little critter!" she yelled as she ran away.

Huggy was both hurt and confused. He hid behind a rock and changed back into Bob and went after his owner.

Becky was walking around the city. She was not even familiar with it and then she bumped into TJ.

"Hey," TJ told her, "watch where you're going Becky."

"I'm really sorry child whom I've never seen before," she told him.

TJ had a _Are you kidding me?_ expression on his face. "What? I'm your brother. It's me TJ"

"I have a brother named TJ?" she asked him.

TJ shook his head. "If you're going act then fine, yes you do. Now come on home. Mom and dad sent me to look for you," he said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her home.

The siblings arrived home.

"Mom! Dad! We're home," TJ yelled as they entered the house.

"Hey honey," Mrs. Botsford greeted her children.

"Who are you ma'am?" Becky asked her mother.

"What?" Mrs. Botsford asked puzzled.

"Hello son, daughter," Mr. Botsford said as he entered the living room.

"And who are you sir?" Becky asked him.

"Say what?" Mr. Botsford asked.

"She's been acting weird all day," TJ told them.

"Honey," Mrs. Botsford said as she held on to Becky's shoulders, "you look tired, why don't you go to your room and rest."

"I have a room?" Becky asked.

"No," TJ said sarcastically, "come on, I'll take you upstairs. Sisters."

TJ led her upstairs and into her room. "Do as your mom told you to."

"What did she say?" Becky asked.

"Jeeze Becky, she said 'Go and rest' now do it," he said as he slammed the door.

Becky laid on the comfortable bed and looked at the ceiling. Suddenly Bob jumped on the bed.

Becky saw him and gasped. "Oh my goodness you are so adorable you cute little thing. What's your name?"

Bob chattered his name. "Bob."

"I don't know what you just said but I think I'm going to call you Bob," she said.

Bob slapped his forehead.

"Wow," Becky said as she looked at the bookshelves, "these are some nice porcelain unicorns and this book," she said as she grabbed it, "'Princess Triana and the Ogre of Castlebum' I wonder what it's about."

Bob chattered. ("It's about a princess named Triana who finds out that Prince van Landingham was the ogre that she kissed.")

"I'm sorry but I cannot understand you," Becky apologized she then froze.

Bob chattered ("What's wrong.")

"Hold on, didn't this house belong to a girl named 'Becky?'" Becky asked.

Bob chattered, ("Yes, yes!")

"So what happened to her? Is she still around?" Becky asked.

Bob chattered angrily ("She's right here!")

"Sorry you don't have to snap. Anyway, I've got to say that I really like this house and the family in it. They are really nice, although I don't think the boy was that kind but it's just great that you have a nice family here Bob," Becky told him.

"Hi," Mrs. Botsford said as she opened the door.

"Hello ma'am, how are you?" Becky greeted her.

"I'm fine," Mrs. Botsford said, perplexed. "Becky, why are you acting like you don't know us?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not acting. I really don't know who you people are," Becky answered.

Mrs. Botsford gasped. "Tim come up here quick!" she yelled.

Mr. Botsford raced upstairs, "what is it Sally?"

"Becky doesn't know who we are!" she told him.

"Becky doesn't know who we are?" TJ asked as he walked in the room, "awesome! Now I can make her do whatever I tell her to do."

"TJ don't be so rude to your sister," Mr. Botsford scolded him, "Becky, do you know who we are?"

"No," Becky answered.

"Oh dear," Mr. Botsford said.

"We have to take her to the hospital!" Mrs. Botsford yelled. "TJ, stay here with Bob," they left the house.

"Don't worry Bob," TJ told him, "once she's back she's going to be under my control."


	2. WHAT!

**I don't own WordGirl.**

* * *

A few hours passed and Becky and her parents came back.

"Hey Bob, TJ," Becky greeted them.

"Becky," TJ said, "grab me some pretzels."

"Nu-uh forget it TJ grab them yourself," Beck told him.

"Huh," TJ said, "I thought that would have worked."

Bob went to Beck and chattered. ("What happened?")

"They said that I had an amnesia," Becky answered.

"What's an amnesia?" TJ asked.

"Amnesia is a symptom that happens to people that causes them to lose their memory for a while. For example, I bumoed my head hard on a rock which caused me to have an amnesia if I remember correctly," Becky explained.

"Oh okay," TJ said as he opened the television.

"We have just got news that the Butcher stole all of the bank's money and WordGirl was nowhere to be seen," the reporter said.

"What?" TJ blurted. "How can WordGirl let the Butcher get away?"

"What a WordGirl?" Becky asked.

Bob looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean 'what's a WordGirl?' She's our city's superhero stupid and I love her so much. She is beautiful and awesome and smart and beautiful. I am her biggest fan," TJ told her.

"How does she look like?" Becky asked.

"She is a brunette with bangs like you and wears a red suit with gloves and has a star on her chest. Whenever she wants to transform into her superhero form she puts two fingers on her chest and yells 'Word Up!' She is the most beautiful thing," TJ explained.

"Wow," Becky said, "that's really awesome."

"I know right."

"I wish I could have met her. Is she still around?"

"I don't know nut I hope she is. Guess what? She is going to get a trophy tomorrow for helping the city. It's way better then the keys to the city."

"Another breaking news," the reporter said, "WordGirl won't be getting her trophy tomorrow for letting the criminals get away."

"Same as last time…WHAT?" TJ yelled.

"Maybe WordGirl isn't such that great of a hero," Becky said.

"Shut up Becky," TJ snapped, "she's a great superhero."

"Come on Bob, let's go and get some fresh air," she said as she left with Bob.

"Honey," Mr. Botsford yelled, "can you do some grocery shopping please?"

"Okay dad," Becky yelled.

Becky and Bob walked to the grocery store.

"Okay Bob," Becky said, "I think we need some milk, butter, eggs, bread, orange juice, and all the good and cheap food.

They suddenly hear a crash and a scream.


	3. Villain and Kiss

**I don't own WordGirl.**

* * *

"It is I, Chuck-The-Evil-Sandwich-Making-Guy and I want all of your money in this bag," Chuck told the cashier.

"First I know who you are and with that face you can advertise that will cause people to come to this store and but all of the sandwiches. You're hired," the manager said to him.

"I don't want to work here. Here, have some mustard!" he sprayed the manager. "Now, give me the money!"

"I could if I wasn't frozen."

"Oh darn it," Chuck said, "well it doesn't matter because I'll take them myself." He went behind the counter and took all of the money. When he was finished he said, "you know it's really weird that WordGirl hasn't shown up yet. Maybe I should wait to battle her when she comes."

Bob stopped in his tracks and looked at Chuck. He ran to get Becky.

"What is it Bob?" Becky asked as Bob jumped up and down.

Bob chattered frantically. ("It's Chuck-The-Evil-Sandwich-Making-Guy. He stole all the money and is waiting for WordGirl. Come on change into WordGirl!").

"Whoa Bob," Becky said, "what are you talking about? I am not WordG—"

Bob chattered. ("But you are!").

"No Bob I'm not. The real WordGirl will stop this long-named villain. If I was, I would know her superpowers but I don't even know what she does so I'm not her."

Bob chattered more. ("But you are the real WordGirl!")

"Bob no, I'm not WordGirl now let's just pay for this food. I want to go to the library to get this book that I've always wanted. The Adventures of the Purple Unicorn Priscilla.

Becky and Bob arrived at the checkout counter and saw Chuck waiting for WordGirl and the grocery store manager covered in frozen mustard.

"What happened?" Becky asked.

"He sprayed me with mustard and is waiting for WordGirl. I'm sorry to say that I cannot check these items out for you," the manager said.

"Oh don't worry about it. All of these items cost $13.29 and I have the exact change," Becky said as she took out the money.

"Thank you," Chuck said as he snatched the money away.

"Okay then," Becky said as she left the store.

"Oh man when is WordGirl going to get here?" Chuck asked.

* * *

Becky and Bob walked to the library.

"Now where is that book?" Becky asked as she searched through the shelves.

Suddenly the whole library shook as a robot tore the roof.

"Whoa!" Becky said flabbergasted. "Who is that?"

The robot lowered its arm and Tobey jumped off. The robot put the roof back on.

"Who is he and why did he do that?" Becky asked.

Bob chattered to her. ("That's Tobey").

"Ohhh," Becky said.

"Time to steal How to Make Stronger Robots that WordGirl cannot even destroy," Tobey said as he laughed.

"It would be easier if you just copied the pages," Becky told him.

"What a good idea," Tobey said with sarcasm, "let's waste some trees while we're at it."

"Well you've got a point there. Why not pay for the book or use your library card?"

"First I don't have a library card and second, this book costs $120 and I don't have that kind of money so I'm stealing it."

"But that's just wrong. WordGirl will stop you," Becky told him.

"That's what I'm hoping," Tobey said.

"Why?" Becky asked.

"I have told you this a million times," Tobey said, "she's beautiful. Like you."

"What?" Becky asked.

"Nothing," Tobey said blushing.

"You said beautiful," Becky said. "Am I really?"

"Yes," he said quickly.

"Thank you," Becky told him.

In her surprise her body was swung to the left and Tobey pressed his lips against hers. Bob's jaw dropped.

Tobey let go of her and she fell on the floor. "Thank goodness I got that over with," he picked up the book and left.

Becky slowly got up. "He was mischievous but a good kisser."

Bob yells. ("What the heck?").

"There's the book," Becky said as she reached for it and checked it out. "Let's go home."

The two left the library and headed home.


	4. Is the memory back?

**I don't own WordGirl.**

* * *

Becky and Bob arrived home at 5:30 p.m.

"Hey Becky," TJ yelled, "'Pretty Princess and the Magical Pony Power Hour is on! Come on! You're missing it!"

"Be right there," Becky said, "let me just put these groceries on the table." She put the groceries on the table and joined TJ.

As Becky joined the TV screen popped up a "Breaking News" sign.

"We interrupt this interesting show for this very, very, very, very, very interesting breaking news," the reporter said.

"If he says that 'WordGirl has abandoned us' I don't know what I'll do," TJ said.

"WordGirl has abandoned us," the reporter said.

"WHAT?" TJ screamed as he threw a pillow at the TV and at Becky.

"Hey!" Becky yelled.

"Chuck-The-Evil-Sandwich-Making-Guy stole money from the grocery store, has sprayed half of our police forces with mustard and is waiting there for WordGirl, the Butcher stole all of the meat and money from the Meat Museum, Lady Redundant Woman and her copies stole all of the jewelry from the Ye Old Fancy Shmancy Jewelry Shop, Tobey has stolen a book from the library," the reporter listed.

"Hey," Becky said when the picture of Tobey's mug shot was shown, "he kissed me."

"Ew," TJ said as he looked at her. "You should have slapped him and walked away."

"Why would I do that?" Becky asked, "he was cute."

Bob grabbed Becky's shoulders and screeched. ("What's the matter with you woman? The kid's evil").

"Easy there Bob," Becky told him.

"Granny May has stolen money from the bank including some needles and yarn from the Yarn Store," the reporter continued, "the Birthday Girl has stolen huge quantities of chocolate, Mr. Big has sold big- big boxes filled with fake gold and has made big, big money, and Dr. Two-Brains has stolen all of the government's cheese! Where is WordGirl? WHY HAS SHE ABANDONED US?" he said dramatically.

"Abandoned? What's abandoned?" TJ asked.

"Abandoned means to desert or to just leave something or someone behind and to never go back and get them," Becky said.

"WordGirl has abandoned us. I cannot believe she was my idol and a superhero that I could look up to," TJ said.

"Come on TJ, WordGirl is a very good person and she will probably come back to save the city," Becky froze as something came into her mind.

"What's the matter?" TJ asked.

"I was thinking something of who I first thought I was but that's not possible. TJ I will be right back something just came up," Becky said as she went to the door.

"What?" TJ asked.

"I have to see if I'm WordGirl or not."

"You're so stupid Becky," TJ said, "you're not WordGirl."

"Then why am I suddenly having flashbacks?" Becky asked.

"I don't know," TJ said, "because you think a lot?"

"Anyway, I'll be back," she said as she left.

"Fine," TJ said as he looked at the TV.


	5. IT'S BACK!

**I don't own WordGirl.**

* * *

As Becky left the house Bob followed her.

"Wow look at this place," Becky said as she looked at the messed up city, "I hope WordGirl comes soon."

Bob screeched in irritation ("YOU ARE WORDGIRL AND I'M YOUR SIDEKICK CAPTAIN HUGGY FACE. YOU CAN FLY!").

"Come on Bob, there is no way I'm WordGirl and there is no way that I fly. Furthermore, I do not have a sidekick named 'Captain Huggy Face' and there is no way that you are him," Becky said.

Bob angrily left and went behind a tree.

Becky approached him. "What are you doing?"

Bob jumped into his sidekick uniform.

"Awww you look so cute," Becky said.

"Well, well, well," a voice said behind them.

Becky turned around and saw Dr. Two-Brains.

"If it isn't WordGirl's sidekick," he said looking at Captain Huggy Face.

"Oh no you're—" Becky said but Captain Huggy Face tugged on her arm. "OW!"

"Looks like the superhero has a naughty pet," Dr. Two-Brains told Captain Huggy Face.

"Do you really hate this WordGirl?" Becky asked.

"YES!" Dr. Two-Brains shouted. "She's so annoying!"

"Wow, two different points of view from two different people," Becky said.

"What do you mean?"

"My brother thinks that WordGirl is cool and you think that she's exasperating. What I think is that you are either a person that hates superheroes, a villain, or both."

"You know what I think?" Dr. Two-Brains told her. "I think that you should get out of my way." He pushed Becky who stumbled to the tree and bumped her head.

Becky shook her head and saw Dr. Two-Brains walking away. "Oh doctor, just to make sure," she put her two fingers on her chest, "does she put two fingers on her chest and yells 'WORD UP!'" Becky transformed into WordGirl.

Dr. Two-Brains stopped walking. "Look kid, how am I supposed to know how she transforms," he turned around. "So why don't—"

"Leave or put me to jail?" WordGirl told him.

"Kid are you really WordGirl?"

"What kid? No, no, no," she shook her head, "what have I done?" she whispered to herself.

"Where did that annoying girl just go?" Dr. Two-Brains asked.

"What girl? Oh yes, it all makes sense now."

"What?"

"I should be careful what I say?" she whispered.

"What was that?"

"When I was fighting you and got pushed by your cheese cannonball, I bumped into my friend Becky, that girl that you just met and she bumped her head where she got amnesia," WordGirl lied.

"Oh yeah, memory loss," Dr. Two-Brains said, "fascinating subject."

"Anyway, I flew away and didn't return for a while because something came up in a far away town. That's why I wasn't here, but now that I am here I will bring these villains to justice and return back what the stole and that includes you," she pointed at him.

"Yeah but you'll have to catch me," Dr. Two-Brains told her.

WordGirl laughed, "I don't think so."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't that a half-human and a half-dumb mouse is going to stop a great superhero," WordGirl told him.

Dr. Two-Brains approached her, "why you—whoa!" he slipped on a banana (that Captain Huggy Face threw) and falls on the pavement.

"Emphasis on the 'dumb'," she flew at super speed, retrieves a rope, and ties up Dr. Two-Brains, "emphasis on the word 'super.' Come on Huggy, time to stop these trouble makers."

* * *

Back at the Botsford residence…

"We just got news that WordGirl is back and has stopped the villains, bought them to jail, and returned back the items. WOO!" the reporter shouted as he threw the papers in the air.

"YES!" TJ screamed. "WORDGIRL YOU ROCK! Sorry that I doubted you!"

* * *

"Alright Butcher, time to turn yourself in," WordGirl said to him.

"I don't think so WordGirl," the Butcher said. "Are you hungry? Have some…Pastrami Attack!"

"Right back at you," WordGirl said as she took a mirror and the pastrami slices flew back at the Butcher knocking him out. "The police will take it from here."

The police came and arrested the Butcher.

WordGirl flew at the grocery store where she found Chuck.

Chuck turned around. "WordGirl you're back! YAY! Mustard!" mustard flew from the bottle, WordGirl dodged it and tied up Chuck. She cleaned up the police and the grocery store manager.

"It's good to be back," WordGirl said as she flew to the sky, holding Huggy in one arm.

"Stay tuned for another amazing episode of WordGirl!" the narrator shouted.


End file.
